End user license agreements (EULA) are often lengthy and rather complex documents. When a user initially applies to use an online service, such as a social network site, media download site, etc., they are typically asked to review a EULA that applies to their usage of the site. As a contract of adhesion, there is typically no negotiation regarding the terms of the agreement. In order to use the service, the end user is forced to agree with the terms and conditions set forth by the provider. In addition, end users are usually informed that the terms and conditions contained in the EULA they originally reviewed can be changed at any time with little or no explicit notice to the end users. As contracts of adhesion, changes to EULAs are often deemed to have been accepted and agreed to by the end users simply by the end users continuing to use to service. In some sites, current users are asked to review modified EULAs but, similar to the initial EULA, the user is forced to agree to the modified terms and conditions before the user is allowed to use the service. Having companies and organizations change the terms and conditions without notifying the users can be costly. These costs can include having end users cease using the service, as well as costs related to litigation when end users sue the organization for privacy violations. Litigation risk is often high when the service and/or the EULA has been modified in a manner that arguably exposes or otherwise divulges the end users' personal or private data.